Buono Tomato!
by Kittiey
Summary: The creation of the Delicious Tomato Song by our beloved South Italian, Romano! Some Spamano. Rated T for Romano's language. Rate and review!


I trust that you all understand that I don't own Hetalia, the Delicious Tomato Song, or any of the characters.

* * *

Romano walked into the room with a huge grin on his face. Almost the entire world was there, but Romano ignored everyone, singling out Spain. His grin didn't diminish in the slightest as he walked over and gestured back outside.

"Hey Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!"

("Oi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo kono yaro!")

He walked into the middle of the room with the intent of continuing on until he found a seat, humming an unfamiliar tune. Italy raised an eyebrow slightly and walked over to Romano, tapping his shoulder.

"Ve~ Fratello, what are you singing?" Italy asked curiously.

Romano looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Italy gave Romano adorable puppy dog eyes. "Per favore, fratello... sing it please!"

Romano sighed slightly. "Fine. I'll sing. But just once, so you better pay attention!" He sucked in a breath and, to the same tune as he had been humming, he began.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono, buono, ooh!, tomato! Red on the bottom, green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hn!"

(Buono, tomato! Buono, tomato! Buono, buono oo!, tomato! Aka agete midori sagete toma- toma- tomato! Hn!)

He crossed his arms over his chest, showing that was as far as he was willing to go. Italy tapped his shoulder again. "Is there more, fratello? I like this song!" Romano thought for a second before coming up with some new lyrics. He continued to look around for other inspiration as he sang the newest words.

"There are tomatoes on my pasta! And tomatoes on my pizza! My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!"

(Pasta ni wa tomato daro! Pizza ni mo tomato daro! Miwaku no akai tesoro tomato daisuki!)

He walked calmly around and his eyes fell on Germany. More new lyrics popped into his head.

"But… Wurst and potatoes are heretical things! My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho! What is a Neapolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!"

(Demo... Wurst ya jagai mo nanka jadou da! Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu! Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda kono yaro!)

His eyes darted from Italy to Japan, and then he looked around again. Some time during the song, France had been sneaking out of the crowd – for what reason is debatable – and Romano's eyes widened. He darted behind Germany, screaming.

"Aaaaaaah! It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"

("Hyaaaa! France da! Mamore! Kon chikushou me!")

Germany looked over his shoulder at the cowering Italian. Romano had hidden himself slightly under Germany's coat and was shaking. He said, a bit quieter than before:

"Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!"

("Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro!")

France imconspicuously sank back into the crowd. Italy pulled Romano back out into the center of the room.

"Ve~ Come on, Romano! There must be more! Sing!"

The room echoed Italy's request. Romano sighed and thought again for a second. Then his eyes lit up as he got an idea. Carefully choosing his footinig, he began dancing, more lyrics flooding out.

"I'll I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!"

(Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru! Kireina no wo hitotsu ageru! Oishii tomato tabete boku to odorou!)

He winked at one of the ladies in the group, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Amore!"

Romano yelled, liking the way it fit with the song. He gave a slight laugh, figuring out the next verse quickly.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono, ooh!, tomato! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!"

(Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato! Chi vediamo! A Romano! Minami Itaria!)

Romano looked around at everyone. To his dismay, he realized they were having as much fun as he was. He sighed.

"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"

("Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan nee na!")

He muttered. He quickly thought up a new verse.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono, ooh!, tomato! Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hn!"

(Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato! Aka sagete midori agete toma- toma- tomato Hn!)

His eyes came to rest on Spain and America standing next to each other. He pointed at each as he sang.

"Spain brought some! He brought some from America! My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes!"

(Supein ga motte kita! Amerika kara motte kita! Taiyou no kuni no tesoro tomato daisuki!)

He paused in thought, then his eyes lit with a mischevious glint. They remained on Spain, his arm still outstreached and pointing constantly at the Spaniard.

"But… This isn't just for reciting words of love. The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling. And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!"

(Demo... Ai wa katarebai itte mon janai zo. Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi. Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro!)

He spun around, searching for new inspiration... only to see France advancing again. Romano curled in a ball on the floor right there, shrieking.

"AAAAAAAAAH! God damn it! I'm always the one being targeted!"

("HYAAAAAAA! Chikushou! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai agatte!")

France grinned at the reaction. His intent had not been to do anything to the singing Italian, but this was quite amusing. He glanced up at Spain, who was grinning. From his position on the floor, Romano could be heard whimpering.

"Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!"

("Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo!")

Spain chuckled and shooed France off, pulling Romano back up.

"Ahh, Lovi-kun... you should finish your song, mi tomate~"

Romano glowered at Spain and pushed him away.

"Shut up, jackass. And don't call me 'mi tomate'!"

He then shook his head to clear it and cleared his throat, singing once again.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono, ooh!, tomato! The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio! I'm South Italy!"

(Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato! Chichukai mo! O sore mio! Minami Itaria!)

Spain was still grinning and began advancing on Romano again. Romano backed up, never taking his eyes from Spain.

"I may not be useful with chores… And brother may be better with art and trade… And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird…"

(Kaji wa anmari kyou janai kedo... Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo... Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo...)

Romano felt his back hit the wall and he swore quietly. Spain's grin grew and his hand reached slowly for the curl on Romano's head. Romano's eyes went very wide and he tried to escape in either direction. He failed each time. He whimpered at Spain.

"But I..."

(Ore datte...)

The hand closed. Romano's eyes went wider.

"But I..."

(Ore datte...)

Spain's hand quickly closed the remaining distance, giving the curl a tiny yank. Romano's face went beet red and his eyes got as wide as a person's possibly can.

"CHIGIIIII!"

He smacked Spain's hand away and bolted back to the center of the room. There was some laughter from a few of the others and the tell-tale flash from Hungary's camera, but everyone allowed Romano some recovery time before calling for the completion of his song. Romano sighed, then nodded. He thought for a split-second, then his singing began anew.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato!"

Romano gestured at the crowd of countries. They echoed him.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato!"

Romano grinned, getting really into it now.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato!"

The crowd repeated him again, also getting super into it.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato!"

Just before his audience finished its repeat, with a grin, Romano shouted:

"Uno! Due! Tre! Dai!"

Counting with his fingers, then throwing his arm out, pointing as though commanding a charge. He began his dancing again, and some of the more attentive audience members, recognizing this verse from before, sang along.

"I'll I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!"

(Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru! Kireina no wo hitotsu ageru! Oishii tomato tabete boku to odorou!)

Romano threw his arms out and shouted:

"Amore!"

He laughed again. Just about everyone joined in for the final verse.

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono, ooh!, tomato! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!"

(Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono buono oo!, tomato! Chi vediamo! A Romano! Minami Itaria!)

Everyone went silent for Romano.

"I'm South Italy!"

(Minami Itaria!)

Romano completed his dance and threw his arms out once more, taking a bow. Everyone laughed and applauded, and Spain snuck up behind Romano, hugging him from behind. Romano growled at Spain again.

"Damn jackass!"

Despite his attempt to sound cold, he didn't struggle or attempt to escape Spain's hug.


End file.
